A device may include a controller that interfaces with a persistent memory. Data to be written to the persistent memory may be sent to the controller. Upon completion, the controller may acknowledge that the data has been written to the persistent memory. Manufacturers, vendors and/or suppliers are challenged to provide users with more efficient methods for writing the data to persistent memory.